Love is in the Air
by CoolDude31
Summary: Set in around February, Arthur befriends a girl from the other class, but all his friends say that they're in love. Can Arthur prove them that they're not since he's 8? All flames and threats will be removed by me.
1. Love is in the Air

**A/N None of the characters belong to me, except for the characters who are not named in the series.**

It was a cold February month. 8-year-old Arthur was sitting at the desk in Mr. Ratburn's class.

"Hey, Arthur," said Francine. "Valentine's day is coming up in a few days. Who will you going to give a card to?"

All the girls are looking at Arthur in his eyes.

"Well?" said Francine, crossing her arms. "Which one of us?"

"Pick me," said Muffy.

"Arthur, don't listen to her," said Sue Ellen. "You should pick me."

"Pick me," said Fern. "I'm the best one here!"

"How about me?" asked Maria, pointing to herself.

"Pick me," said Ladonna. "Since I've been your friend few months ago."

"Don't listen to them," said Jenna. "You can pick any girl you want. Especially the one not in your class."

"Okay," said Arthur. All the girls sit back down to their seats.

Several minutes later, they got their assignments done, and the bell rang. It was lunch time. All the students from the third grade and fourth grade classes exit their classes and heading to the cafeteria. Suddenly, Arthur bumped into an aardvark girl from Miss Sweetwater's class.

"Sorry," said Arthur, helping the girl up. "I didn't mean to bump into you..."

"That's okay," said the aardvark girl. "I'm Gloria, by the way. Gloria Witherford. And you must be Arthur."

"How'd you know my name?" asked Arthur.

"I've been one of your supporters in every tournaments at school," said Gloria. "We better get going."

Few minutes later, during lunch, Arthur is at the table with Buster, Francine, Muffy, and Sue Ellen.

"Hey, Arthur," said Francine. "Did you get a Valentine yet?"

"Um..." said Arthur.

"Answer me," said Francine. "Or I won't be your friend anymore!"

Muffy and Sue Ellen both shook their heads.

"Okay," said Arthur. "I befriended that girl from the other class."

"Ah ha," said Francine. "Looks like you're in love with her."

"She's just my friend," said Arthur. "And besides, I'm 8."

"I know you're 8, Arthur," said Muffy. "But at least have a first kiss with her."

"I can't," said Arthur.

Arthur sees Gloria carrying a tray of her lunch looking for a table. Arthur waves at her.

"Hey, Gloria," called Arthur, waving his hand. "Come sit with us!"

Gloria walks up to Arthur's table. She sits down next to Arthur. Francine and Muffy both looked at her.

"Looks like you got a girlfriend, Arthur," said Francine.

"She's not my girlfriend," said Arthur. "And I told you before. I'm 8."

"I know," said Sue Ellen. "But at least you're friends with her."

"Yeah, about 10 minutes ago," said Arthur.

After they finish their lunch, all the kids are heading outside, all wearing their winter clothes due to the cold weather.

"Hey, Arthur," said Binky. "I heard you got a girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend," said Arthur berated.

"No need to get upset," said Binky. Then he sees Arthur walking away from him.

Arthur continues to walk until he sees Katie, a 9-year-old cat girl with a strawberry-blonde hair tied to a ponytail who was one of the Tough Customers.

"Where's your girlfriend, Arthur?" said Katie, talking in a Russian accent, since she has a Russian heritage.

"I told you," said Arthur. "I'm 8."

Arthur pushes Katie, causing her to fall onto a snow-covered ground. Arthur continues to walk.

Prunella helps Katie up. Katie brushes off all the snow off her clothes.

"She may be a Tough Customer," yelled Prunella angrily to Arthur. "But she's one of my friends!"

Arthur ignores Prunella yelling at him.

"Are you listening to me?!" yelled an enraged Prunella.

Arthur suddenly sees Molly and Gertie, two of the Tough Customers. Arthur already knew who Molly is, but not Gertie. Gertie is a 9-year-old aardvark girl.

"Tell me where your girlfriend is," said Molly, "or you'll be entering a world of pain!"

"Okay, okay," said Arthur. "That girl is behind me."

Molly and Gertie both looked at Gloria, who was behind Arthur.

"Is he going to enter a world of pain?" asked Gertie to Molly.

"Nope," replied Molly.

Arthur and Gloria ran off from the two bully girls.

Gloria waves at Ava and Mary, the two girls from Miss Sweetwater's class. Mary is a sheep, and Ava is a cat.

"Ava... Mary..." said Gloria. "Do you know that Arthur has become my..." Then she whispers in their ears.

Arthur's jaw dropped.

"Looks like you're her boyfriend," said Ava.

"Oh, brother," said Arthur, rolling his eyes.


	2. Love is in the Air - Pt 2

Few days later, it was Valentine's day. Arthur woke up, washed his face, cleaned his teeth, gets dressed, runs downstairs, grabbed a slice of toast, runs to the front door, only being stopped by his mother.

"Arthur," said his mother. "You better take this."

She hands her son a box of Necco Sweethearts candy.

"Give this to that Gloria girl you were friends with few days ago," she continued. "I hope she'll appreciate it."

"I won't forget," said Arthur as he rushes out the front door while putting a box of candy in his pocket.

* * *

Arthur arrives at Mr. Ratburn's class along with the rest of the class, seeing a Lalaloopsy Valentine card on his desk. Apparently all the students have a Lalaloopsy Valentine card on their desks. Arthur picks up his card to read it.

"Who's it from?" asked Francine.

"Um..." said Arthur. Then he sees Maria waving. "It's from Maria."

"Got that right," said Francine. "Now, read it."

"You are sew sweet," read Arthur. Then he sees a message written by Maria's hand in black ink. "P.S. Gloria is your girlfriend. Seriously."

Arthur puts down his card.

"You knew all about Gloria?" said Arthur to Maria. Maria nodded.

"I'm not answering any further," said Maria. "And besides, I'll be watching you in every step you take."

"Oh," said Arthur, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Hours later, the bell rang for lunch. All the students walked out the doors to the cafeteria. Arthur rushes to Gloria.

"Hi, Gloria," said Arthur. "I got something for you."

He reaches in his pocket for his box of Necco Sweethearts candy.

"Here you go," said Arthur, handing a box of candy to Gloria.

"Thank you," said Gloria. Then they hug.

"Come on," said Arthur. "We don't want to be late for lunch."

They both rushed to the cafeteria.


	3. Love is in the Air - Pt 3

After school, Arthur went home, and went on a computer to check his email. He clicked on the one that was sent from Gloria. It reads-

"Hi, Arthur.

Thank you for your gift. I really like the candy you gave me earlier today. My personal favorite message is "You & Me". I know that you don't want to do your first kiss, because you're 8, but I can keep up with that.

P.S. I added your email address in my contact book.

~Gloria"

* * *

The next day is the good ol' Saturday. After Arthur ate his breakfast, and watched some episodes of the Bionic Bunny on TV, he puts on his winter clothes, and heads out the door to see Buster and Francine.

"Hey, guys," said Arthur. "What are you doing here?"

"Look who we brought," said Buster.

"It's your new little friend, Gloria," said Francine.

"Can we go to the Sugar Bowl?" asked Arthur.

"Sure," said Francine. "But make sure Gloria follows us."

They all walk down the street in a cold weather. No sooner or later, they got to their favorite hangout place, the Sugar Bowl.

Suddenly, Arthur sees all his friends who already got to the Sugar Bowl.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Arthur.

"Since you're friends with Gloria," said Sue Ellen. "I'll throw in a little surprise for you and her."

Arthur finds an empty table and sits down. Buster, Francine, and Gloria followed. Gloria sits next to Arthur.

"I'll like a milkshake," said Arthur.

"Make that two," said Gloria.

"Okay," said the cashier. "What flavor?"

"Make mine chocolate," said Arthur.

"Chocolate, please," said Gloria.

"Okay," said the cashier. "Two chocolate milkshakes."

About a minute later, the cashier gave Arthur and Gloria chocolate milkshakes complete with whipped cream and cherry on top in a diner-style glasses.

"Hey, Arthur," said Ladonna. "How's your life with your new girlfriend?"

"For the last time, Ladonna," said Arthur. "She's not my girlfriend. She's just my friend."

"Well, my best friend Maria said that you were in love with her," said Ladonna. "Since you read that card that my best friend gave you yesterday."

"Oh," said Arthur.

Ladonna walks away.

"Did you do your first kiss with your new girlfriend, Arthur?" asked Muffy.

"Well, I didn't," replied Arthur.

"You and your shenanigans," said Muffy, rolling her eyes.

All the girls except Gloria glare angrily at Arthur's eyes.

"Why you didn't kiss her?" said Francine.

"I thought we were friends," said Sue Ellen.

"Why you didn't do your first kiss?" said the girls.

"Okay, okay," said Arthur. Then he hides his mouth with one hand, and used his index and thumb with his other hand, and fake kisses Gloria on her cheek with his fingers. All the other girls are in shock.

"That wasn't a kiss, Arthur," said Francine berated.

"You are just pretending," said Muffy.

"Come on, Gloria," said Arthur. "Let's get out of here!"

Arthur and Gloria rush out the door, running away from the angry girls who are chasing them. Minutes later, they found a tree house at Arthur's backyard. They hide in it.

"You can run, Arthur," yelled Francine. "But you can't hide! Maria, get him out of the tree house!"

Maria begins to climb to the tree house. No sooner or later, she reaches the entrance. Arthur angrily steps on her fingers, which causes her to squirm in pain. The rabbit girl falls off, plunging onto a snow-covered ground. Ladonna helps her up.

"You hurt my best friend," said an angry Ladonna. "By the time when we go to school again, you better apologize to her!"

"Oh," said Arthur.

All the girls are going home. After Arthur and Gloria saw that there are no angry girls in their distances, they both exit the tree house and went home.

* * *

In the next school day, Arthur arrives at the classroom, seeing an angry Maria who has her fingers partially covered in bandages.

"Maria," said Arthur. "I just want to say that I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Actually, we are all sorry," said Maria who was not angry anymore. "For chasing you and Gloria back on Saturday."

All the other girls nodded.

No sooner or later, Mr. Ratburn arrives at the class to do their usual class work.


	4. Love is in the Air - Pt 4

**A/N This is the final chapter. I promise.**

Five years later, 13-year-old Arthur is playing Frisbee catch with his two best friends, Buster and Francine, at the park. Suddenly, Gloria walked in to have a chat with Arthur.

"Hi, Arthur," said Gloria.

"Oh, hi, Gloria," said Arthur. "What are you doing here?"

"I just want to tell you about something..." said Gloria.

"What's that?" said Arthur.

"About five years ago," said Gloria. "Everybody said that we're in love, while you tell them that we're not..."

Buster and Francine both listen to their conversation.

"And still remember that you refused to kiss me at the time," she continued. "But since we're 13, this should be our true first kiss..."

Both Arthur and Gloria kiss into each other's lips. Both Buster and Francine watch in excitement.

"Well, Arthur," said Francine after Arthur released his lips from Gloria's. "Looks like you actually got a girlfriend."

"Way to go, Arthur," said Buster. Then he sees Maria waving at a distance. "There goes my gal, Maria. I'll catch you guys later."

"We will," said Arthur while Francine waves at Buster.

Buster catches up with his lover, Maria. Along with Maria is her best friend Ladonna.

"Looks like Buster seems to getting along with friends who are the same species as he is," said Arthur.

"You said it," said Francine.

They stroll around in the park to find Muffy, who was sitting on a bench.

"Hey, Muffy," said Francine. "Arthur wants to tell you something."

"I did my first kiss with my new girlfriend," said Arthur to Muffy.

"And it was real lovely, too," added Gloria.

"I had my first kiss back in Valentine's day of this year," said Muffy.

Arthur sees a monkey boy with a brown curly hair sitting next to Muffy.

"Hey, Gregory," said Arthur. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm always going around with my lady," said Gregory. "I heard you got a girlfriend."

"Yes," said Arthur. "She's right here."

Gloria waves at Gregory.

"You must be Gloria," said Gregory. "All of Arthur's friends told me all about you."

Gloria nods.

Soon after, Arthur and his friends wave at Muffy as they leave.

~~~~~~~Arthur's POV~~~~~~~

"Well, I finally got a girlfriend for real. My first kiss was exciting, though I still remember Buster had his first kiss with Maria about a week ago. Anyway, I got a month before we're going back to school for eighth grade. See ya."

~~~~~~~End POV~~~~~~~


End file.
